Permulaan yang Baru
by Rozen91
Summary: Hari itu, kau menyadari. Bahwa warna biru di langit sana sangat menyilaukan. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas.
1. Chapter 1

_Kise-san_, panggilmu saat itu.

Aku masih ingat permulaan hari yang dingin di musim semi. Kabut pun masih menyelubungi kota. Di waktu yang tak masuk akal itu, kau menelpon, mengajak bertemu. Di taman kota yang sangat dekat dengan rumahku. Aku berlari terengah-engah karena permintaanmu yang tidak biasa.

Kau berdiri sendiri di bawah daun-daun hijau pohon ginko kesukaanmu. Dengan bibir merah di balik syal hitammu yang panjang dan lembut, kau langsung mengutarakan niat tanpa menungguku mengatur nafas lebih dulu. Biarpun mengatakan hal seperti itu, tatapanmu tetap tidak berubah.

Dingin.

Kosong.

Kau bilang:

_a__yo,__ putus_.

**xxx**

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**M**emo**ry 1: ****P**ert**emuan Musi**m

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

Satu tahun setelah Winter Cup. Aku masih ingat hari itu. Menyongsong tahun ketigaku di SMA Kaijou; bersama para gadis yang terus melengket di waktu istirahat, bersama masa depanku sebagai seorang pemain basket gemilang di mata para pencari bakat. Tapi, tentu saja, diwanti-wanti berapa kali pun mengenai ketenaran di masa depanku nanti atau apalah, aku tidak akan melepaskan impianku untuk menjadi seorang pilot.

Aku, perlakuanku pada semua gadis yang datang padaku selalu sama. Aku tidak mengistimewakan satu orang pun. Bahkan Momoicchi sekalipun—walaupun sebenarnya aku _bisa _saja suka dia jika Aominecchi belum melingkarkan lengan di bahu gadis pink itu. Waktu itu, tak ada satupun gadis yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan luar biasa yang muncul ketika aku melihat Kurokocchi atau saat memikirkannya.

Hatiku hanya terpaku pada Kurokocchi. Pemuda biru dengan wajah datar yang terus terbayang dipikiranku. Belum ada yang bisa menghapus eksistensinya di dalam angan-anganku.

Hingga gadis itu melewati jalan yang sama denganku. Tak sengaja aku melihatnya. Menyadari satu hal yang begitu dominan darinya. Kesendiriannya. Ketidakpeduliannya.

_Kurokocchi_, bisikku tanpa sadar.

Tanganku bergerak cepat, menarik lengan gadis itu. Dia terkejut. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang bergoyang mengikuti gerakan badannya. Sepasang permata kelabu balik menatapku. Dia merasa terganggu dengan sikap spontanku.

Aku salah tingkah.

_Ah, maaf. Kukira temanku_, kataku sambil tersenyum simpul. Sebisa mungkin menarik hatinya—hatimu— agar memaafkanku, karena hal itu berhasil pada semua gadis yang kutemui. Tapi, dia—kau— tidak terkesan. Kedua kelopak matamu merendah. Tatapanmu tajam dan tidak senang. Lalu, wajahmu berpaling. Kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah katapun.

Aku terpaku.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Kau sama sekali tidak mirip Kuroko Tetsuya.

Brrr! Brrr!

Handphone-ku berdering. Momoicchi menelponku, mengabarkan reuni Kiseki no Sedai yang jarang dilaksanakan mengingat jarak kediaman Murasakicchi dan Akashicchi yang cukup jauh. Serta jadwal masing-masing anggota yang kini, sejak memasuki tahun ketiga, terbilang padat. Perasaanku bergejolak. Memikirkan kemungkinan bertemu lagi dengan Kurokocchi. Senyumku mengembang tanpa bisa kutahan.

Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu Kurokocchi!

Musim semi tahun ini mungkin datang untukku.

Reuni kali ini diadakan di kafe pilihan Akashi—tak ada yang berani mengusulkan tempat lain. Aku memakai pakaian kasual terbaik yang membuatku lebih tampan dan fresh—setidaknya itu yang tampak di cermin. Aku tiba lebih dulu dari yang lain. Mataku mencari-cari tempat yang pas, walaupun sebenarnya aku yakin Akashicchi pasti sudah mereservasi tempat yang diinginkannya.

Seorang pelayan melihatku. Ia lantas bergegas menyambutku, seolah sudah menunggu kedatanganku. Benar saja. Ia mengantarku ke meja yang sudah ditandai sebagai meja yang telah dipesan.

Aku duduk dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Di meja seberang, kau mengangkat wajahmu dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Aku terkejut bagai tersengat listrik.

Tatapan itu mengingatkanku pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sorot matamu berubah. Kau membuang wajah dan bergegas pergi. Rambut hitam yang menjuntai berayun di punggungmu. Aku terhenyak, refleks ingin mengejarmu. Menjelaskan kesalahpahamanmu. Bahwa aku tidak tengah membuntutimu atau apa. Tapi, kemudian aku berubah pikiran.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku sama sekali tak punya urusan denganmu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. Lagipula, aku sudah minta maaf, 'kan?

Aku menghela nafas seraya mengacak-acak rambutku, tiba-tiba merasa kesal entah pada siapa.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

Aku nyaris meloncat dari kursiku. Tepat di sampingku, telah duduk Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang memandangku dengan kedua bola mata biru langitnya yang indah. Tanpa bisa dicegah aku menerjang memeluknya.

Aku berhasil?

Tentu saja, tidak. Kurokocchi sudah sangat terampil dalam menghindar. Gerakannya semakin gesit, dengan lihai melengos dan duduk di kursi terjauh yang tak mungkin kugapai tanpa berdiri. Aku tak sempat. Anggota lain Kiseki no Sedai sudah tiba.

Dengan setengah hati, kutahan keinginkanku untuk memeluknya. Reuni kali itu benar-benar membuatku tersiksa sepanjang waktu. Aku tetap tak bisa berdekatan dengan Kurokochhi ataupun berdua dengannya. Padahal, kesibukan selama ini tak pernah mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku menelan kerinduan di dalam hatiku.

Aneh.

Malam itu, aku bermimpi tentang seorang gadis—kau—, padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku kesal. Aku bingung. Frustasi.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Esoknya aku mengejarmu dan memaksamu untuk berkenalan denganku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiranku dan bayang-bayang Kuroko Tetsuya di benakku. Saat itu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas.

Kau adalah gadis yang pendiam. Tidak punya teman. Penyendiri. Selalu duduk di ujung belakang kelas. Selama 2 tahun ini aku tidak sadar bahwa kita selalu sekelas. Jantungku berdebar-debar kencang. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin jelas kelihatan.

_Izumi Kira_, jawabmu pada akhirnya. Aku tersenyum lebar.

_Kise Ryouta_.

_Aku tahu_, sahutmu tidak tertarik.

Bibirku mengulas senyum senang. Kau tidak membalasnya. Wajahmu berpaling seolah dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin diganggu olehku. Tapi, bukankah saat itu aku mengejarmu?

Kau tidak luluh, tapi aku tidak menyerah. Darahku berdesir. Inilah yang selalu membuat adrenalinku berpacu. Inilah yang kuinginkan. Biarpun aku tidak bisa meraih Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi aku _yakin_, aku bisa meraihmu.

Kemudian, di hari itu aku mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan.

Tatapanmu tidak berubah.

Dingin.

Kosong.

Mungkin sebenarnya kau berniat mencari tahu. Mungkin karena itu, kau bersedia menerima pernyataanku dengan satu kata singkat:

_Boleh._

Angan-anganku melayang tinggi. Ribuan kelopak bunga sakura terbang mengikuti jalan sang angin. Menghujani dirimu dan aku. Aku sangat senang. Senyumku lebar dan ceria. Tapi, aku tidak melihat raut wajahmu.

Di hari itu, pertemuan musim semi dan musim panas, aneh.

Entah kenapa...

Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas.

Hanya warna biru langit yang memenuhi pandanganku.

Di hari pertemuan dua musim itu, aku tidak melihat warna hitam dan kelabu yang membentuk dirimu. Hingga aku tersadar dan tiba-tiba melihatnya. Aku terperanjat. Kekhawatiran menyergapku begitu saja. Aku tidak mengenalmu.

Sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, Izumi Kira.

**_bersambung_**


	2. Chapter 2

Musim panas tahun itu lebih banyak kita lalui berdua. Atau sebenarnya aku yang memaksamu untuk mengikuti semua kemauanku. Sorot matamu yang datar dan tidak tertarik itu benar-benar menyenangkanku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kukaitkan tanganku di jari-jarimu.

Dan kau membiarkannya, seolah tidak merasakan apa pun. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar di wajahku. Kedua mata emasku tak terlepas dari tangan kita yang berpegangan—atau lebih tepatnya, akulah yang memegang tanganmu.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu kau menelengkan kepala menatapku. Hingga kedua mataku tak sengaja menangkap tatapanmu. Sepasang bola mata yang tak kukenal memandangku penuh dan dalam.

Nafasku tercekat.

Aku langsung menjatuhkan tanganku, seolah baru saja terkena minyak panas.

Bagai efek domino, sesuatu lantas berkilat di kedua iris kelabumu.

_Ah, maaf. Aku—_

Gawat.

—_tak bermaksud membuatmu tak nyaman..._

Aku lupa.

Kau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kau menatapku penuh selidik—aku bisa melihatnya walaupun raut wajahmu tidak berubah. Tampaknya kau sudah mencurigai sesuatu hanya dengan melihat kecerobohanku tadi. Kupalsukan senyum gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku dengan gesture tidak enak.

Aku tidak tahu apakah saat itu kau percaya atau tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun. Tidak bertanya apa pun.

Hari itu, aku berkeringat banyak bukan karena panasnya sinar matahari musim panas, melainkan karena

kencan pertama kita yang sedikit menyesakkan bagiku.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Mem**ory 2: **Pertem**uan Selanjut**nya**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan kuharap seterusnya akan begitu. Itulah yang kupikirkan. Aku tidak ingin tahu apa kesukaanmu, apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau lihat di luar jendela, atau kenapa kau tidak punya satu pun teman di sekolah. Aku percaya dengan tidak mengetahui apapun tentangmu, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena, bagiku, aku tidak _sedang_ berpacaran dengan Izumi Kira, melainkan Kuroko Tetsuya. Biarpun bukan Kurokocchi yang sebenarnya.

Namun, hari itu, setelah kencan pertama kita, yang berakhir dengan kegelisahanku. Karena aku ceroboh, menyadari bahwa aku tidak _sedang _berkencan dengan Kurokocchi. Aku berusaha memperbaiki keadaan dengan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarmu pulang. Kau langsung pergi, dengan jelas menolakku. Atau itulah yang kupikirkan.

Kemudian, kau menatapku dari balik bahumu, dan bertanya:

_apa yang kau tunggu?_

Seharusnya, waktu itu, aku tidak menawarkan apa pun. Seharusnya aku langsung pulang tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, kini pengandaian itu tidak berguna. Karena, saat itu, aku telah memasuki kehidupan Izumi Kira.

_Ayo, masuk_, katamu. Saat itu, kau berdiri tepat di pintu rumahmu yang begitu sederhana. Aku tak sempat menolak tawaranmu, karena kau memang tidak menunggu jawabanku. Kau langsung menggeser pintu dan masuk, meninggalkanku dalam dilema. Aku menghela nafas, dengan enggan mengikutimu masuk.

Kau melirikku sekilas dari ujung matamu. Kau seperti sedang menilai. Kemudian, kau berseru,

_aku pulang!_

Tiba-tiba suara-suara anak kecil melengking di koridor. Aku terkejut, sontak melihat ke arahmu. Tepat saat wajahmu melembut seolah suara-suara itu adalah apa yang kau tunggu-tunggu selama ini.

_Onee-chan!_

_Kira-neechan!_

_Aneki! !_

Tiga! Tiga anak kecil berlarian menerjangmu. Tertawa dan bertanya riang di saat yang bersamaan. Lalu, mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Seperti semut pada gula, mereka mendekatiku tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

_Kise Ryouta_, ucapku memperkenalkan diri, sedikit menyejajarkan diri dengan senyum ramah andalanku. Adik-adikmu dengan polos ber-oohh ria. Kau menegur, menyuruh mereka untuk membalasku.

Yang paling tinggi bernama Izumi Kobe, 6 tahun.

Yang rambutnya warna hitam kebiruan dipanggil Izumi Tsuna, 5 tahun.

Yang kedua matanya sipit bernama Izumi Haru, 4 tahun.

_Kuning!_

Tsuna berseru dan menarik-narik lengan bajuku, berusaha meraih rambutku. Haru berlari memutariku sebelum meloncat ke punggungku dan menarik-narik kerah bajuku seperti mengendarai kuda. Kobe tidak berusaha menganiayaku, tapi dia mengangkat sepatuku dan menempelkan label harga supermarket di sana. Aku mendadak merasa tidak enak badan.

Tatapan kita beradu.

Kau sengaja mengajakku masuk. Kau memang sedang menilaiku. Menimbang-nimbang apakah aku pantas atau tidak. Apakah adik-adikmu bisa menerimaku atau tidak. Dan hasilnya _bizzarre! _Mereka sangat menyukaiku.

_Sepertinya…kau akan makan malam di sini_, katamu dengan begitu saja berjalan meninggalkanku bersama keributan adik-adikmu. Tapi, tidak masalah, mereka lucu-lucu dan aku agak menyukainya. Kedengarannya seperti Kurokocchi dan Nigou.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum. Benar, seperti Kurokocchi dan Nigou.

Makan malam yang kau sajikan sangat sederhana. Hanya semangkuk nasi dan sup miso. Aku tetap tersenyum, menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanan yang menggerogoti hatiku. Kini aku menyadari bahwa kau termasuk golongan keluarga yang tidak mampu. Hal-hal kecil darimu kini seolah masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Aku sadar bahwa perabotan rumahmu tidak mewah dan tidak ada televisi di sudut ruangan bertatami. Dan pakaian yang kau pakai untuk kencan denganku tidak bisa dibilang bagus, selain dari kasual dan biasa.

Aku mengangkat sumpit dan mangkuk nasiku. Di tengah-tengah keramaian adik-adikmu yang tengah menyantap makanan, kau menatapku. Seolah menungguku sesuatu tergambar di wajahku. Memperlihatkan ketidaksukaanku terhadap gaya hidupmu. Aku mencoba tersenyum.

_Ada apa?_

Kau tidak menjawab. Kau memilih untuk langsung menyantap makananmu dan mengabaikanku. Aku mengulum senyum miring di balik sumpitku. Sepertinya aku sudah berhasil melewati tes dadakan ini.

Kemudian, kencan di hari-hari selanjutnya terasa lebih ringan. Mengenalmu ternyata lebih baik, dengan begitu aku bisa menerima keberadaanmu dan bayang-bayang Kurokocchi di saat yang bersamaan.

_Mau pesan Milkshake_?

Kau menggeleng. _Aku tidak haus_, jawabmu. Tapi, aku lebih tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak punya uang untuk membayar apa pun. Hari ini tak boleh berakhir tanpa Milkshake. Kurokocchi suka Milkshake. Dan kau juga harus begitu.

_Aah! Ayolah, aku berniat menraktirmu hari ini-ssu_!

Kau menatap keluar jendela.

_Aku tidak haus_, ulangmu. Aku memaksamu sekali lagi, namun reaksimu di luar dugaanku. Kau langsung berdiri dari kursimu.

_Kau makan saja, aku akan melihat-lihat di luar_.

Aku mengejarmu. Kau dan aku tidak jadi minum Milkshake. Kita berdua berjalan beriringan dalam diam, meninggalkan Maji Burger di belakang. Senyumku hilang. Dengan malas aku menyeret kaki di sebelahmu.

_Kau suka Milkshake_? tanyamu tanpa menatapku.

_Ya_, jawabku. Kedua mataku bergulir, melirik ke arah Maji Burger. Dan melihat dua orang yang kukenal baru saja masuk ke sana. Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi.

_Sebaiknya kau—_

_Izumi, aku harus pergi_, aku menyela perkataanmu—aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kau sedang berbicara. Mataku lurus menatap bangunan Maji Burger. Kakiku gemetar, tak tahan untuk segera berlari ke sana. Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, aku telah beranjak meninggalkan sisimu. Tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang. Ke arahmu. Aku tidak memikirkan apakah kau sudah pulang atau tidak, ataukah kau sudah sampai di rumahmu atau tidak.

Selama di Maji Burger, bersama Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi, aku tidak pernah memikirkan keadaanmu. Karena, seluruh perhatianku hanya tertuju pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seharusnya, aku tidak melakukan hal sekejam itu padamu. Seharusnya aku menggenggam tanganmu dan mengantarmu pulang. Seharusnya aku bertemu lagi dengan Kobe, Tsuna, dan Haru. Seharusnya lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu dengan makan malam sederhana di rumahmu. Tapi, aku tidak melakukan satu pun dari itu semua.

Aku terlalu sibuk menyenangkan hatiku sendiri.

Di pertemuan selanjutnya, kau tidak mengungkit apa pun. Tidak bertanya atau pun mengeluh tentang sikapku. Sepasang iris kelabumu hanya menatapku datar dan kosong seperti biasa.

**_bersambung_**


	3. Chapter 3

Liburan musim panas berakhir. Aku menjemputmu, memaksamu naik ke sepeda yang belum lama ini kubeli. Kau tidak menolak; tanpa banyak bicara kau langsung duduk di sadel belakang. Aku mengayuh sampai ke sekolah, tapi kau tidak pernah berpegangan padaku. Aku memohon-mohon dan kau mengacuhkanku.

Orang-orang memperhatikan kita. Aku tidak peduli, dengan ceria tetap mengayuh dan menyapa semua teman-teman setim di Kaijou. Mereka iri, tapi mereka tetap menyelamatiku dan mempertanyakan selera serta kewarasanku. Rasanya ingin mendongkol kalau ditanya begitu.

Mungkin aku buta.

Para siswi tidak menyelamatiku dengan tulus. Di kedua mata mereka berkilat kesinisan. Yang semuanya ditujukan padamu. Mungkin aku buta. Aku tidak melihat hal itu.

Lalu, esoknya dan seterusnya, mereka mengerjaimu. Mungkin aku tahu. Mungkin juga aku buta. Aku tidak bisa melihat seragammu yang rusak, buku pelajaranmu yang robek, atau tasmu yang basah.

Atau mungkin itu semuanya adalah salahmu kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sorot matamu tidak berubah. Dingin. Kosong. Kau melewati hari-hari itu tanpa kesedihan atau kekesalan. Hingga akhirnya mereka bosan. Dan semua berakhir seolah tak pernah dimulai.

Dan aku tetap tidak tahu apa-apa.

Atau sebenarnya aku memang sudah menduganya.

Dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Me**mory 3 **: Pangg**ilan Mu**sim**

**.**

**.**

Gadis-gadis penggemarku berkumpul mengelilingiku seperti biasa. Seolah mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah punya pacar. Tapi, hei, bukankah baru tiga hari yang lalu mereka menyelamatiku? Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Urusan cewek memang bukan keahlianku.

_Kise-san_, panggilmu datar saat aku baru setengah jalan menghampiri bangkumu. Kau tidak menoleh padaku. Tatapanmu hanya terpatri pada pemandangan di luar jendela yang memperlihatkan lapangan kosong siang itu.

_Ada apa?_ tanyaku sambil tersenyum senang saat sekilas kau melirikku dan aku merasa Kurokocchi baru saja menatapku dengan manis.

_Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini_, jawabmu tanpa menatapku. Aku menaikkan alis.

_Kau mau kemana_?

Sepasang permata kelabumu lantas bergulir ke ujung mata dan menatapku. Nafasku tercekat. Bayangan Kurokocchi menghilang bagai tertiup angin saat kau menatapku datar, menunjukkan bahwa aku baru saja menanyakan sesuatu yang bukan urusanku. Ada gumpalan aneh yang mendadak menyumbat tenggorokanku. Aku menyembunyikan senyum pahit saat pura-pura menoleh ke belakang. Dan menatapmu lagi dengan senyum riang yang aneh.

Dan memanggil namamu.

_Izumi? _

Rasanya asing mengecap nama itu di lidahku. Dan di saat aku merasa keganjilan semakin menjadi-jadi di hatiku, para gadis-gadis penggemar memanggilku dari arah pintu kelas. Dengan rasa akrab yang sebenarnya sangat memuakkan.

"Ryouta-kun!" panggil sekelompok cewek bergaya dengan rok pendek yang biasa melengket padaku, "ke karaoke, yuk!"

Siswa-siswa laki-laki yang ku kenal ikut melambai, mengajakku untuk ikut bersama mereka. Karaoke memang agak menyenangkan untuk mengisi waktu kosong, apalagi kakakku mendukungku untuk hal itu karena aku akan terjun ke dunia permusikan. Oh, ya, bukankah hari ini...kau tidak akan pulang bersamaku?

_Ah, aku ikut!_

Aku langsung beranjak pergi dari samping mejamu dan segera meraih tasku. Aku tidak berani melihatmu. Kau bukan Kurokocchi. Mata itu...warna mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh Izumi Kira. Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu kau menatap punggungku dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan, sebelum akhirnya berpaling, mengalihkan matamu ke luar jendela.

Setelah menangkap tatapan sinis para gadis yang mengajakku saat itu.

Hatiku tidak tenang. Aku tidak bisa melupakan tatapanmu. Aku merasa tidak enak badan dan segera meninggalkan mereka sebelum sempat memasuki tempat karaoke yang kami tuju. Aku mengabaikan panggilan melengking gadis-gadis itu, namun aku lega, karena mereka tidak berniat untuk mengejarku.

Kakiku membawaku entah kemana. Aku tidak peduli. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah sembari menahan sesak di dadaku dan—

"Kise-kun?"

—Kurokocchi menyapaku. Aku terkejut saat menatapnya dari bahuku, dan tanpa sadar senyum telah merekah di wajahku. Aku langsung membalikkan badan ke arahnya. Ah, lihat sepasang mata indah berwarna biru itu...

Keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya seperti hujan. Yang menghapusmu dari pikiranku. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun lagi selain ingin bersama Kurokocchi lebih lama lagi. Maka aku menemaninya ke toko roti tujuannya. Kami banyak berbincang berdua dan rasanya sudah seperti kencan saja, kecuali saat ini aku tidak menggenggam tangannya dan tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tidak ingin dia curiga. Dan saat kami hendak membayar,

kau mengangkat wajahmu dari mesin kasir.

Aku membeku. Lagi-lagi perasaan pahit menyerang dan menyesakkan nafasku. Dengan segera kuulas senyum palsu.

_Izumi! Kau kerja di sini?_

Kau menatapku datar.

_Ya_, jawabmu singkat.

Kurokocchi melirikku, dan aku merasakan jantungku berhenti. Menyadari bahwa mau tak mau, aku harus memperkenalkanmu padanya. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentangmu pada Kiseki no Sedai. Bahkan Momoicchi sekalipun. Dan terlebih pada Kurokocchi.

Aku harus tersenyum lebar agar sorot mataku tidak begitu terlihat.

_Kurokocchi, _kataku, _dia Izumi Kira._

Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau menatapku dengan tatapan datar yang tak kutahu apa artinya. Aku sangat tidak ingin mengucapkan satu kalimat ini.

_Dia pacarku. _

Kurokocchi lantas tersenyum samar. Itu senyum langka yang manis bagiku, tapi tidak untuk saat itu. Karena, Kurokocchi tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa aku punya _pacar_. Aku sedikit terluka dan tiba-tiba merasa dingin karenanya.

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal, Izumi-san."

_Izumi Kira,_ balasmu memperkenalkan diri, _Kuroko-san_.

Kalian berbincang sedikit, yang entah kenapa kalian paling cocok saat menjelek-jelekkanku, biarpun itu dalam maksud untuk bercanda. Dan aku... rasanya perih, aku memendam perasaan sakit di hatiku seraya memasang wajah palsu dan bersikap seperti biasa, sebagaimana layaknya seorang Kise Ryouta yang cengeng dan riang.

"Baiklah," ucap Kurokocchi setelah melirik seorang nenek hendak membayar belanjaannya, "sampai jumpa lagi, Izumi-san."

_Hati-hati di jalan, Kuroko-san, _katamu sambil menganggukkan kepala. Aku hanya diam, tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa kini aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Antara aku harus menjadi pacar yang baik, atau membiarkan keinginanku menjadi prioritas utama. Terpaksa aku memilih yang pertama.

Namun, senyum Kurokocchi saat melirik ke arahku, sebelum ia sempat melangkah keluar pintu otomatis, seolah menjadi balasan yang sesuai. Bibirnya mengulas senyum hangat. Aku tertegun.

Itu adalah senyum manis yang begitu jarang ia perlihatkan. Dan kemudian ia menggerakan bibirnya. Ia berkata tanpa suara,

"jaga dia baik-baik, Kise-kun."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, terpukau pada senyumannya. Hingga punggungnya lenyap di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar toko. Aku tidak mempedulikan apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Aku hanya melihat wajahnya. Dan senyumku masih melekat di wajahku.

Lalu, kau memanggilku.

_Kise-san_.

Waktu itu, nenek tua, yang kusebut sebelumnya, baru saja keluar dari pintu otomatis yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan cahaya matahari sore merangsek masuk dan menimpa rambut pirangku. Sinarnya ikut mengenai sisi wajahku saat aku menoleh untuk menatapmu. Dengan senyum hangat yang masih terkulum di bibirku.

_Ada apa?_

Aku tidak tahu bahwa saat itu kau tertegun dan tidak berbicara untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lihat saat itu.

Apakah itu karena senyumku?

Hingga perasaanmu berubah dan wajahmu pun memerah tanpa ku sadari?

Apakah benar semua itu karena senyumanku?

Senyuman yang sebenarnya ada karena senyum Kuroko Tetsuya?

Mungkin aku memang buta terhadap segala sesuatu yang menyangkut perasaanmu, Izumi Kira.

Entah kapan aku bisa melihatmu tanpa terhalangi oleh distorsi warna lain yang bukan dirimu.

Entah kapan.

Sinar matahari di sore pertama musim gugur saat itu sangat menyilaukan pandanganku.

**_bersambung _**

**Guest: **Aaaa,, iyaaa , nih udah ada,,, makasih udah mampir,, maaf update-nya agak lamaa,,

**Ayanoshida: **Iya, emang sedih. Syukurlah Ayano-san dapat feel-nya #eh?,, sakit hatinya gak usah ditahan, lampiaskan saja pada benda yang sedang Ayano-san pegang #eeehh? #ditampar,,,,Oh ya, ini chapter-nya udah di-update,, makasih udah mampiiiirrr,,,maaf update-nya agak lamaaa,,


	4. Chapter 4

_Kenapa?_

Aku ingat pertanyaan yang dulu terus melintas di pikiranku, yang bermula di suatu hari ketika aku mulai sekilas menyadari keberadaanmu. Melihat juntaian panjang helaian lembut berwarna hitam yang berkilau di bawah sinar matahari musim panas. Memandang sepasang permata kelabu yang begitu kosong tanpa emosi.

_Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan yang terpendam sejak lama. Yang terkubur di relung hati yang paling dalam. Yang sangat memicu rasa penasaran berlebihan di dalam diriku. Yang biarpun demikian, tak pernah berani kuungkapkan padamu. Aku bukannya peduli dengan jawabanmu, melainkan semuanya demi kepentinganku sendiri.

Bahwa sebisa mungkin, aku tak ingin berhubungan denganmu terlalu jauh dari apa yang bisa kutolerir.

_Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan itu seperti tamparan telak di wajahku. Termenung dan menatapmu ketika kau tidak melihat. Aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak isi pikiranmu. Tentangmu, tentang hubungan ini. Hubungan Kise Ryouta dan Kira Izumi yang begitu kosong dan tak terlihat.

_Kenapa kau __mau terlibat di dalam hubungan ini__, Izumi?_

Musim gugur datang dan aku hanya bisa membisu dalam renunganku. Saat memandang sosokmu dari jauh.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Mem**ory 4**: **Yang Me**kar di Mu**sim Gug**ur**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, aku menjemputmu seperti biasa. Kukayuh sepeda dan berhenti di depan rumahmu. Adik-adikmu mengintip dari jendela dan melambai riang ke arahku. Aku tidak melihatmu berdiri di depan pintu. Melihatku dengan sorot mata yang tidak biasa.

_Ohayou_, sapamu, _Kise-san_.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau menyapaku, seolah akhirnya kedua matamu terbuka dan kau mengakui bahwa kau memang melihatku. Bibirku sekilas mengejang.

Aku paling tidak suka caramu memanggil namaku.

Sufiks _–san_ itu sangat tidak enak didengar.

_Izumi_, cetusku dengan nada cemberut yang dibuat-buat, _aku sudah bilang, 'kan?_

Kau hanya memejamkan kedua matamu seraya mengibas sejumput rambut dari bahumu. Saat itu, kau berjalan ke arahku setelah mengecek adik-adikmu.

_Panggil aku 'Kise-kun'!_

Kau berhenti tepat di depan sadel belakang. Menatapku dari ujung matamu dengan sorot mata kosong yang begitu familiar. Dan kupikir, kau mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan keputusanmu selanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menjauh.

Kelopak matamu merendah.

Segera kupaksakan tawa kaku sebelum kau benar-benar mulai curiga dengan tingkah lakuku. Yang akhir-akhir ini kutahu sangat aneh. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan.

_Kise-san_, ucapmu setelah beberapa detik menatapku dalam diam. Kau tidak melepas pandanganmu. Seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu terlihat dan membuka semua rahasiaku. Hatiku serasa dicengkeram oleh sesuatu yang tidak kutahu apa. Hingga kusadari dari gerakan samar tanganku bahwa aku

takut akan hal itu.

_Izumi!_

Aku nyaris berteriak. Ataukah sebenarnya aku telah membentak?

_Kita pacaran sejak tiga bulan yang lalu dan kau masih memanggilku dengan sufiks –san!?_

Kedua iris kelabumu tidak bergeming. Aku terhenyak. Menyadari kebodohanku dan responmu yang tidak memberiku apa pun. Apakah itu rasa lega maupun yang sebaliknya. Kuulas senyum jenaka untuk menunjukan bahwa aku sedang bercanda. Kau tidak menjawabku. Kau memilih untuk segera duduk di sadel dan menungguku mengayuh sepeda.

Tanpa sadar, aku menghela nafas lega yang untungnya bersamaan dengan angin yang mengguncang pepohonan di halamanmu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, aku segera mengayuh. Meninggalkan rumah sederhana keluarga Izumi dan lambaian hiper ketiga adikmu. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku tidak membawa diri kita berdua tercebur ke dalam sungai hanya karena aku tak bisa menghentikan getaran di tangan dan dadaku.

Izumi, aku mengenal hal yang mudah terlihat di dirimu. Atau bahkan orang-orang bisa melihat dengan mudah hal yang begitu tak biasa tentang hubungan kita.

Bahwa sejak awal, kau tak pernah menegurku duluan.

Aku selalu memanggil namamu, berjalan ke arahmu, menghampiri bangkumu, mengajakmu jalan, dan berbicara padamu. Kau tidak pernah bertindak mendahuluiku. Namun, hari itu kau seolah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Jika hari itu kau menyapaku di pagi hari,

maka esoknya kau mengajakku jalan sepulang sekolah.

Aku terkejut. Dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Karena, kau saat itu bukanlah Kurokocchi, melainkan Izumi Kira. Senyumku tetap terkulum. Aku menahan semua perasaan tidak menyenangkan di hatiku.

Dan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku menitipkan sepedaku ke tetangga rumah di kelas sebelah, aku pulang jalan kaki. Bersamamu. Aku berharap tidak ada suatu kebetulan dimana aku akan bertemu Kurokocchi. Atau bahkan anggota Generasi Keajaiban sekalipun.

_Bagaiman__a__part-time job-mu__?_ tanyaku, mencari topik pembicaraan yang terdengar santai.

_Biasa saja_, jawabmu datar. Tanganmu terulur, dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau minta. _Berikan handphone-mu_, katamu.

Aku memberikannya padamu dengan setengah hati. Namun, kau adalah kejutan di hari itu. Kau mengeluarkan satu benda yang selama ini kupikir tak pernah eksis di dirimu.

_Handphone._

_Kau tidak bilang kalau __k__au punya handphone!_ cetusku dengan nada tak terima.

Kau mengetik di hp berwarna kuning; milikku.

_Kau tidak pernah tanya_, jawabmu singkat.

Raut wajahku berubah beku. Kau benar. Aku memang tidak tahu. Ataupun berniat untuk menanyakannya. Aku bisa saja beralasan bahwa aku tak ingin menyinggungmu karena kupikir kau tak punya, namun aku yakin hal itu malah akan lebih terdengar bodoh di telingamu. Atau seharusnya aku jujur dan mengatakan bahwa aku tak berpikir untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam?

Kau menyodorkan telpon genggamku dan berpaling setelah aku menerimanya. Aku segera membuka lipatannya dan melihat apa yang sudah kau ketik di dalamnya. Kedua mataku melebar.

_Ini_...

Kau menoleh dari balik bahumu.

_E-mail-ku_, sambungmu.

Aku tertegun menatap wajahmu di sore hari yang indah di bawah daun-daun pohon ginko yang mulai menguning.

Saat itu,

kau mengulas senyum tipis yang pertama padaku.

Di langit orange musim gugur,

di taman kota yang kita lewati bersama,

ketika angin membelai ujung rambutmu,

ketika senyum tipis itu terpaku di dalam ingatanku,

ada yang mekar di hatimu.

Sesuatu telah mekar di hatimu.

**.**

**.**

Aku hanya bisa termenung saat memandang langit-langit kamarku. Memikirkan semua kejadian mengejutkan dua hari ini, aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Hingga kusadari satu hal yang paling penting,

yang sebenarnya merupakan penopang hubungan Kise Ryouta dan Izumi Kira,

yakni bayangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yang hari itu seolah sirna tanpa jejak,

ketika kau terlihat lebih mencolok di mataku.

**.**

**.**

Dadaku bergemuruh.

_Ini terlalu tiba-tiba_, pikirku.

Nafasku tercekat.

_Ini terlalu cepat_.

**.**

**.**

**_bersambung_**

**REPly rEvIEW time~**

**Kaito Akahime : **Haha,,, sifatnya di sini memang agak jelek, tapi dia juga tertekan, lho. #rasain lu, Kise! #plak! Yoshaa, makasih atas pujian dan review-nya, **Kaito**-san! ! :D

**Ayanoshida : **Iya, akhirnya setelah sekian lama,, (^u^),, para fans memang kadang dibutuhkan sebagai figuran yang jahat demi keberlangsungan cinta para tokoh utama,, #kasihan mereka,, Yosh, makasih udah mampir lagi, **Ayanoshida**-san! ! :D

**Guest: **Makasiiiih,,, yosh, ini nih udah update,, :3 semoga memuaskan,, XD makasih udah mampir,,, :3

**guest-sama: **Ahaha,, anata no kokoro ka? yosh, ini udah update,, semoga memuaskan,, makasih udah mampir,,, :3

Yosshha! ! Thanks for reading!

**_Rozen91**

** _**Touch of **Autumn_**


	5. Chapter 5

Kau tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tanganmu menyodorkan satu kotak bento padaku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya aku mengerti arti dari tindakanmu. Kupaksakan senyum agar kau tidak menyadari kecanggunganku. Hari itu, kau menatapku lekat. Sorot matamu tidak berubah, dan aku merasa seolah punggungku dipenuhi dorongan untuk tidak menolakmu. Akan tetapi, jika dipikir lagi, bukankah aku seharusnya senang? Bukankah ini sama saja seperti Kurokocchi yang menawarkan bento buatannya padaku?

_Sugoiii! ! Ini enak-ssu! !_

Seperti Kurokocchi yang membuatkan bento spesial untukku.

Ah, senyum tipis itu terulas lagi di bibirmu. Aku senang melihatnya. Dan aku tak hanya ingin melihat senyum itu saja. Aku rakus. Aku ingin melihat seluruh parasmu. Warna biru langit yang begitu familiar di ingatan yang keindahannya begitu sepadan dengan warna langit yang menaungi bumi hari ini.

Trak!

Sumpit di tanganku terselip dari jari-jemariku yang seolah membeku di udara.

Aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa

ketika aku tertegun dalam keterkejutan yang kutahu kini terlepas di wajahku.

Kulihat sesuatu berkilat di kedua permata kelabumu.

Kau menyadari sesuatu. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan darimu.

_I-Izumi!_

Kupaksakan lagi senyum lebar mengembang di bibirku.

_Aku suka bento buatanmu ini! !_

Kutelan gumpalan menyesakkan yang seolah berkumpul memenuhi seluruh rasa gugup yang kurasakan. Saat itu, kau tidak menjawabku. Namun, tatapanmu seolah berubah dalam. Aku hanya bisa menghindarinya. Dan bersikap seperti seorang pengecut. Yang tidak mampu menghadapi segala pertanyaan yang sebenarnya belum terlintas di pikiranmu.

**Belum.**

Darah seolah terkuras habis dari wajahku.

Cepat atau lambat semuanya akan terbongkar. Semua kebohongan yang merangkak di setiap inci hubungan Kise Ryouta dan Izumi Kira. Suatu saat pasti akan terungkap. Tapi, apakah aku akan membiarkannya?

Tentu saja,

tidak.

Kau adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, Izumi Kira. Dan ketika saatnya tiba, seseorang yang menyandang nama Izumi Kira –yang begitu asing dan tidak dikenal— akan menghilang seiring waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu. Tanpa bisa kutahan, senyum bergairah merekah di wajahku.

_Haah! ! _

Kau menelengkan kepala, menatapku heran.

_Kise-san?_

Aku mendongak, melihat warna yang memenuhi seluruh sudut pikiranku. Kugenggam tanganmu yang berdiam di pangkuanmu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahmu. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu melihat warna lain yang akan merusak seluruh imajinasiku.

_Lihat! Aku memang suka warna biru!_

Aku yakin

kau tidak mengerti makna dari ucapan itu, Izumi.

**.**

**.**

**Permulaan yang Baru**

Rozen91

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Memor**y 5: Musim Gugur yang D**ingin

**.**

**.**

Di hari sabtu yang senggang, aku mengajakmu berjalan-jalan di taman kota yang sayangnya terlalu ramai untuk bisa bersantai. Kau tidak tertarik terhadap apapun di suasana yang penuh banyak orang seperti itu. Wajahmu berpaling dan kau beranjak pergi meninggalkan sisiku, namun aku tahu (kau tahu) aku akan mengikutimu.

_Izumi! Kau mau kemana?_

Kau tidak menoleh. _Gin__g__ko_, jawabmu singkat. Kala itu, kau menghentikan langkah dan lurus memandang ke depan. Dedaunan gingko yang menguning terbang dan memenuhi jalan. Air mukamu melunak. Aku menyadarinya biarpun sebagian wajahmu tertutup syal tebal berwarna hitam yang melilit di lehermu. Senyumku merekah.

Kuselipkan tanganku di sela-sela jari-jemarimu yang dingin.

_Mau jalan bersama?_

Kau melirikku sekilas.

_Boleh_.

Kau dan aku berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling terkait satu sama lain. Di bawah hujan daun berwarna kuning yang begitu kau sukai. Melewati beberapa pasangan yang saling bercanda mesra.

Namun, kita berbeda. Keheningan yang damai meresap seperti balutan selimut yang hangat. Seperti inilah—

yang terus ada dalam benakku

—kencan Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kau tidak berbicara apapun dan semuanya menjadi terasa sempurna. Aku tidak perlu mendengar suaramu ataupun menyadari ilusi yang terbentuk di dalam pikiranku adalah kepalsuan dan keinginan yang tak akan terwujud. Rasa takut yang menjalar seperti benalu di hatiku memerlukan banyak waktu untuk dibasmi. Namun, sekarang berbeda. Aku sudah memastikan bahwa aku bisa menghadapi setiap perubahanmu. Setiap kerusakan atas ilusi yang terjadi setiap Kira Izumi tiba-tiba tertangkap di pandanganku.

Akan tetapi, semua itu tidaklah semudah mengatakannya.

Karena, jika melihat ke arahmu, maka tanpa sadar—

aku yakin

—aku akan langsung melepas tanganku dan bersikap canggung.

Seperti orang asing.

Aku tidak tahu sepanjang apa waktu terlewati ketika aku mendengar suara yang begitu kukenal memanggilku dari kejauhan. Kedua bola mataku melebar tak percaya. Semangatku mendadak membara.

_Aominecchi! ! _

Pemuda berkulit hitam itu melambai dengan bola basket di tangan satunya. Beberapa pemuda berpakaian santai juga kulihat di dekatnya. Pertandingan jalanan. Sudah lama rasanya tidak bermain bersama Aominecchi. Tanganku mendadak terasa gatal ingin merebut bola dari genggamannya.

_Mau main?_

Aku berseru seraya berlari ke arah lapangan. _Tentu saja!_

Aku belum berubah. Aku tidak pernah meminta persetujuanmu. Dengan mudah aku melepas tanganmu, membiarkannya membeku di udara ketika kau terdiam menatap punggungku dengan sorot mata yang tak menggambarkan perasaanmu. Aku tidak menoleh untuk melihatmu. Kaki ini membawaku pergi meninggalkanmu seolah hubungan kita berdua bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial.

Bagaikan orang asing yang baru saja berselisih jalan.

Basket telah mengambil seluruh perhatianku.

Walaupun begitu, kau tetap berdiri dan menungguku di bangku penonton yang kosong di bawah bayangan pohon. Aku juga tetap tidak melihat ke arahmu. Aku memang tidak melihatmu. Kukira kau mulai menyadari setiap gesture kecil yang memberikan perasaan tidak nyaman di hatimu. Seperti perasaan terluka, misalnya. Namun, aku yakin bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya. Karena, hubungan ini adalah yang pertama bagimu. Aku ragu bahwa kau bisa menyadarinya.

Kupikir kau akan bersikap dingin dan pergi meninggalkanku. Dan kembali ke sifatmu yang sebelumnya, yang dimana kau mengacuhkan dan mengabaikan keberadaanku. Akan tetapi, kau tetap berada di sana. Hingga pertandingan kecil-kecilan itu berakhir dan keringat membasahi kaosku.

Kau menarik turun sisi syal yang menutupi bibirmu.

_Kise-san_, katamu, _permainanmu sangat bagus_.

Kau mengulas senyum hangat yang begitu jelas terlihat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengar pujianmu. Sebisa mungkin menahan perasaan aneh yang seolah meremas hatiku.

Hari itu kau memperlihatkan senyum padaku.

Dan kupikir, mungkin inilah apa yang dinamakan dengan

rasa bersalah.

Kau berjalan mendahuluiku, dan aku terdiam sendirian di belakangmu. Kepala yang tertunduk ke bawah menunjukkan perasaanku. Tatapanku berubah sendu. Aku tidak menginginkan perasaan ini.

Aku tidak ingin merasakan sedikitpun rasa bersalah padamu. Ataupun perasaan lainnya.

Tetapi, semua sudah terjadi. Aku menyalahkan kenaifanku. Tidak mungkin,

tidak mungkin aku membuatmu terlihat seperti asing bagiku.

Sudah terlambat untuk itu.

Aku tak bisa membohongi diri lagi.

Kita bukan lagi orang asing.

Kau tidak lagi asing bagiku.

Dan jika hal ini terus berlanjut—

aku khawatir

—aku akan kehilangan bayangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yang merupakan dasar dari hubungan Kise Ryouta dan Izumi Kira.

Pertanyaan spontan mendadak berada di ujung lidahku, siap dilontarkan kapan saja. Aku langsung menggigit lidah dan menahan segala urgensi untuk mengatakannya. Semua hanya akan bertambah buruk karenanya. Pertanyaan egois yang terpendam di dasar hatiku.

Yang jika melukai hatimu—yang jika saat itu kau telah mengenali perasaan semacam itu,

Rasa bersalah di dalam hatiku akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Yang pada akhirnya,

hanya akan membuatmu semakin terluka.

* * *

><p>'<em>Bagaimana kalau kau jadi 'Kuroko Tetsuya' saja, <em>

_Izumi?"_

Mungkin

Ini pertanyaan paling kejam

yang pernah terlintas di pikiranku**.**

**.**

**.**

**_bersambung_**

Haloo,,, maaf, ya, saya kelamaan update,,

Yosh! Thanks for reading!

**_Rozen91_**

**Another Laurant in the mist**


End file.
